Some Kind of Romance
by Shin Sankai
Summary: [Reposted] Misao has been wallowing too much in depression over a past romance that went horribly wrong. Her best friend, Kaoru, has decided to drag her out to dinner. Will she find some kind of romance with another? AU


**Some Kind of Romance**

By: Shin Sankai

**-------------------------------------------**

_"Her arms wrapped around his neck as he'd picked her up bridal style, cradling her lovingly within his embrace and they walked down the sunset beaten path towards their future together."_

"Argh, what a bunch of crap!" A displeased voice muttered as she threw the novel over her shoulder, listening to it thump against the plush carpet behind the couch she was currently slumped in.

"Don't throw my books Misao-chan. They happen to cost money you know." The 24-year-old sat up straight and glanced over the backing towards her ex-housemate who was here to collect more of her belongings.

"Why do you read such crap Kaoru-chan? Stuff like that _never_ happens."

"You mean, never happens to you." Kamiya Kaoru observed as Misao flinched at her comment, before pouting over at her and then she proceeded to stand up and pace the carpet dressed in flannel pyjamas. Winter had set in after all. "Besides, its not real Misao-chan, just a book. If you want romance, go out and get a man."

"You mean it's not real to those that don't get chocolates, flowers and other lavish gifts given to them practically everyday like you do Kaoru-chan. You seem to randomly forget that your fiancé is the most romantic man of the male species."

"Isn't he just?" Kaoru swooned as she brought up her hand to stare fondly down at her large diamond engagement ring. That comment made Misao grumble even more.

"In case you have forgotten Kaoru-chan, the man who I had thought to be my 'Mr. Right' for the past two years ended up publicly announcing on New Years Eve he was engaged to some other freaking woman! I can't believe he was secretly seeing another woman on the side!"

"Um Misao-chan, did it ever occur to you that perhaps you were the woman on the side and not her?" There was a moment of silence that flittered through the apartment before Kaoru watched Misao flop onto the couch dramatically.

"Ah crap, thank you _very_ much for making me feel even _more_ depressed then I already am Kaoru-chan."

"You don't get depressed Misao-chan. You end up ranting and raving about what has happened and then you get over it. I do believe it's high time you get over him by the way. It's nearly been, what, a month already?"

"Mm…"

"And so this is why Kenshin and I are dragging you out to dinner with us."

"Mm…what?"

"Be ready at 7, I have a taxi coming to pick you up. See you then Misao-chan!" Kaoru was out the door, with another box of her belongings, before Misao could even get another word in. She sat twisted on the couch with mouth open, starring at the closed front door.

**-------------------------------------------**

For the next several hours Misao began to ponder on ways to get out of this dinner. Unfortunately for her, Kaoru would not let her off so easily. Her now overly perky best friend, who'd just recently gotten engaged this past week would no doubt decide to try and play cupid since her heart had been broken by one smiling blue-eyed double crossing bastard!

**-------------------------------------------**

Sighing lightly, Misao sat in the back of the taxi heading towards the restaurant she would be meeting Kenshin and Kaoru at. She was rugged up in black trousers, about three shirts, a thick jacket, scarf, gloves and a red beanie. She'd let her hair down from its tight plait this evening as it cascaded down her back in a thick mass of blue-black colouring to rest above her pert bottom.

As the taxi came to a stop, Misao's eyes widened as the vehicle was parked in front of a lavish five star hotel. She always did forget how wealthy Kaoru's fiancé was. One of the doormen came to open the taxi door for her and as soon as Misao flicked some bills to her driver she ran into the foyer of the hotel as it had begun to rain, adding to the chill in the evening air.

Heading straight for the bathroom in the hotel foyer, Misao took off her excess amount of clothing leaving her in her black boots, trousers, red hip length shirt and beanie. Once she was complete, Misao made her way over to reception to ask for her excess belongings to be placed into a locker for safekeeping. She noticed the snide receptionist was just about to tell her were to go when Misao decided to place on her best killer smile and comment that she knew Himura Kenshin personally. It did not take long for a bellman to come on over and grab her excess belongings and personally place them into a locker, free of charge of course.

Strolling into the restaurant Misao wasn't surprised at all when she received odd looks for her "casual" attire compared to others. Women were dressed in expensive flowing gowns with diamonds at their ears and a set around their necks. Men were dressed smartly in black tuxedos, polished shoes and with their hair gelled back. Misao's ocean blue eyes scanned the packed restaurant and found Kaoru waving her over. She was dressed beautifully in a chiffon pale yellow gown. Her engagement ring glinted in the lighting of the velvet red carpeted restaurant. The usual hairstyle Misao always saw Kaoru wear was gone and she had replaced it with a loose braid, the long length falling heavily over her left shoulder. Misao was truly happy for her best friend as she literally glowed.

"I'm surprised Misao-chan, you are early."

"Well I would have received quite the tongue lashing if I skipped out tonight." Misao poked her tongue out at Kaoru and then turned to face the other occupants at the table. "Evening Megumi-san…"

"Hello Misao-chan." Megumi greeted her politely back. Now this woman was exceptionally beautiful. She had long flowing black hair that whisked gently across her voluptuous body. She was dressed plainly in a black knee length dress and yet all eyes would have be directed at her when she would have walked in. Unfortunately for any single men, this very exquisite woman was in fact married to,

"Hey Weasel, glad you could make it." Misao turned to look at Sagara Sanosuke, Megumi's husband and Kenshin's head of Security. She observed as he downed a beer in literally seconds. How or why Megumi stayed married to this guy was truly a mystery.

"Well, one cannot resist sharing in the company of you Roosterhead." Misao commented dryly back as she sat right beside him. Before the two of them could get into their usual bickering moments, as though they were brother and sister, all eyes turned towards the short gentleman headed their way. He stopped to stand behind Kaoru and squeeze her shoulder gently.

"I am so glad that you came Misao-san." The ever-polite Himura Kenshin greeted her with a gentle smile. He picked up Kaoru's hand, kissed it lightly before he sat across from her, which meant he was sitting on the other side of Misao. Megumi was sitting across from Sano, which meant a spare spot was between her and Kaoru. Misao was intrigued as to who else was coming to the dinner but thought nothing of it as she was dragged into a conversation with Sano. He was just about to finish off telling one of his not so clean jokes when Kenshin broke into the conversation instead.

"Ah, he's right on time as usual." Misao was curious as to who this 'he' was and followed Kenshin's eyes only to have her own widen and her breath hitch in her throat. The most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on had just strolled into the restaurant and was heading towards this very table. He had broad shoulders, a calm walk about him as he continued on his way, not a care for those that turned to stare at him, especially all the women who glanced appreciating eyes as they trailed them over the length of his body. Misao's own blue orbs couldn't help but trail over his physique as she looked upon the unruly damp bangs covering the colour of his eyes from view. He had a very nice structured face, with a sharp jaw line and soft wisps of shiny jet-black hair fell against the back of his neck, brushing lightly over his black dinner coat. Misao's orbs followed the way his hand glided up to unbutton his coat before slipping it off to rest it on the high backing of the chair between Kaoru and Megumi. A silk gray shirt beneath the black jacket was revealed, it shimmering green against the lighting. Two of the buttons were undone and one could catch glimpses of firm tanned skin beneath. Misao couldn't help but droop her eyes slightly closed as he began to speak with Kenshin. His voice oozed sexiness in a way that sent a deep exciting chill throughout her bones.

"Misao-chan?" Her eyes darted open to look over at Kaoru who seemed to have been trying to reach her wandering mind. "This is Shinomori Aoshi, Kenshin's personal accountant and childhood friend." Breaking her gaze with Kaoru, Misao instinctively held back from jerking in her seat as intense green eyes starred quietly, calculatingly down at her. All this Shinomori Aoshi did was close his eyes and nod quietly in greeting, which made Misao give back a jerky nod in kind.

**-------------------------------------------**

For the rest of the evening Misao concentrated on her 5-course meal as she tried to not look up and stare over the table at Aoshi. Her eyes had stayed on him for far too long previously and Sano had nudged her and commented on it, only the comment wasn't made quietly enough. She had bowed her head in mortification, cheeks sure to be burning red as Misao was certain that green eyes were piercing the top of her head while Kaoru and Megumi giggled merrily.

**-------------------------------------------**

Starring down at her fruit platter, the last meal in the course, Misao absently tapped her fork against the fine chinaware that was used in the restaurant. All those that knew her, which meant everyone besides Aoshi, knew this was not her normal behaviour.

"Are you _still_ thinking about that novel Misao-chan?"

"Huh?" She replied intelligently. Misao shifted in her seat when several eyes focused on her.

"Forget that book and Seta-san." Kaoru continued on.

"You need to move on with your life, find a new romance instead!" Megumi decided to chirp in as well, her ruby coloured lips skimming the rim of her wine glass.

"Romance sucks…" Misao quietly commented, she not sure if they heard her since,

"Yeah Weasel, forget that asshole. He's getting hitched remember?" Sano decided to join the conversation as well. He downed his beer and then waved a waiter over to get him another.

"I remember…" Misao couldn't help but absently confess aloud.

"It would be hard to forget though." The gentle voice of Kenshin spoke up, joining the others as the conversation was now completely directed towards Misao's past love life. He had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she gave him a small smile, only to have it drop as the redhead decided to continue on. "To find out New Years Eve that he was publicly announcing his engagement of two years to that actress. It was truly shocking indeed."

"Hey Weasel, how long were you with Seta anyway?" Sano piped in again and Misao hunched her shoulders as she muttered out two years.

"Ah, excuse me for a moment." Misao was up and gone from the restaurant before any more stupid sympathy would leak from their lips. She promptly headed for the revolving doors and was out in the cold air before she knew it, face turned to the cloudy sky as she sucked in much needed air and held back the tears from falling. After several deep breaths Misao moved to the curb and sat down, hunching over as she placed her head against her knees, her long hair cascading around her petite frame. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the curb for until a soft clunk of boots stopped beside her. Misao peered up long legs and even further up to see green eyes looking quietly down at her once more. Aoshi's suit jacket was over his gray shirt and buttoned up while his hands were thrust into his trouser pockets.

"Want to walk with me?" It was the most he'd said to her the entire evening. Misao gingerly stood, her short height coming to rest mid chest against Aoshi and she felt a little numb, but fell into step with his long strides. The two of them had walked over a block before the silence was finally broken.

"Isn't it a little cold to be wearing just that?" Misao darted her eyes up at him and then down to where his were focused, which was on her general attire. It was then Misao finally realized she'd left the hotel without picking up her other clothing from the locker she had them stored in.

"Ah crap, my stuff!" Misao's whine was interrupted, as a guitar rift assaulted her senses, making her jerk on the spot. She observed Aoshi pull out his black cell phone and flip it open as he placed it against his ear. Instantly the phone was pulled away when three very tipsy and very loud voices could be heard. She was certain it was Sano, Megumi and Kaoru. Kenshin would never in his life get drunk.

"She's with me." Misao listened to Aoshi comment, they obviously having asked about her. "Tell Himura Misao has left her belongings in the hotel." Misao had just caught Sano's holler of 'you dog' just as he flipped it shut, not wishing to listen to anymore rants coming from those three…especially Sano.

Before they continued on their quiet journey, Misao was stupefied as Aoshi unbuttoned his jacket and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and found it odd that he was in a long sleeved gray shirt and only had a black scarf around his neck, but that very thought was forgotten as she all but swooned into the coat as it still contained Aoshi's body heat.

Once again the walk and the silence of the street they walked down was interrupted by Aoshi's guitar rift ring tone. A mysterious man like him didn't seem the type to be affected by his phone constantly going off, but Misao watched him pull a slight face, sigh and then switch the phone off entirely. It was clearly Sano who would no doubt say something inappropriate.

"Romance only sucks if nothing good has come to you." Misao pouted at Aoshi's sudden words. It was clear even he would not let the last conversation at the dinner table drop.

"So I take it you've had good romances then?" Misao snippily questioned her tall walking companion.

"A couple…" Aoshi replied straight away, eyes glancing down to gaze upon Misao's narrowed stare. "And I'm not just talking about sex either."

"Well romance can kiss my ass."

"With that attitude I doubt you will ever get over Seta or be able to face him in public again." Misao instantly stopped walking at that.

"Don't pretend to know me or know how I feel because then there will be weirdness between us and I happen to like your coat too much to throw it in your face and storm off in a huff." Misao felt her heart give a happy little thump when she caught a slight curve pass across Aoshi's lips. Before she could continue on the walk, he spoke once more.

"I saw you that night." Aoshi no idea why he was confessing so much, but looking down into her blue eyes, seeing how they were openly starring up at him, all her attention only on him made his heart twitch slightly. "When Seta publicly announced his engagement, Himura cut all business propositions with him."

"He did?" Misao muttered, starting up the walking once more. "Himura forgot to mention that to me."

"Fallings out happen all the time, but when Himura witnessed that, he was not pleased at all. I watched him walk up to Seta and tell him to leave with a smile on his face. The man clearly avoids him at all costs now."

"Even with that smile, Himura can be quite scary at times."

"There was also the fact that if he ever came back, I'd break that smiling face of his." Misao tripped on the pavement at that comment.

"You'd what?"

"The look of hurt, of pain in your eyes boiled my very blood. Even though I'd never met you, what he did was unforgivable. I believe I was ready to rip out his heart, but Himura got their first and was a lot more gentlemanly then I could ever be with that spineless man."

"Wow that's, um, kind of sweet…in a twisted sort of way." Misao scratched the nape of her neck before shrugging her shoulders. "As I said before, romance can kiss my scrawny ass."

"It is not _that_ scrawny."

"Are you coming onto me?"

"Merely observing." Misao couldn't help it. For the first time in a long time she burst into fits of laughter, hunching over slightly.

"Do not dwell on him too much Misao, for you will then start to believe you have wasted two years of your life."

"Didn't I?"

"If I say 'yes' then I would have to accept that I wasted four years of my own." Misao darted her eyes to look up at Aoshi then. Here was this good-looking man and someone dared cheat on him? The very idea was ludicrous in her mind. If Kaoru had the most romantic, Megumi had the sloppiest then she was standing next to the sexist. How could some evil wench dare ditch him?

"Because said 'evil wench' fell in love with the sloppiest." Misao's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red. It wasn't odd for her to speak her thoughts aloud, but why did it have to be _those _comments, especially when the very man she was commenting on was right beside her! And then, what he spoke _finally_ sunk in.

"You…and Megumi-san were…together?" He nodded lightly at her bewildered question. "But, how can you stand to be around them knowing you were used?"

"It has been almost three years since I found out. When I did, I wasn't all that surprised or upset about it. In the end, I got on with life and left it in the past."

"Romance can still kiss my butt."

"It's been far too unloved, the poor thing." Misao jerked slightly when a hand (which naturally belonged to the very man strolling beside her) patted her backside lightly.

"Okay, now you _are_ coming onto me. That's not romantic at all!" Misao complained as she fought the blush from her already chilled cheeks. When she found the tall man not walking beside her, Misao stopped to turn and stare back at him.

"Wanting to smash another guys face in for a total stranger is pretty romantic if you ask me." His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, lips held in a thin line and Misao couldn't help but grin over at him, before walking back over and clasping one of his cold hands with her own.

"You are truly a mystery Aoshi Shinomori." Misao began to walk again, but stopped at the light tug on her hand.

"Care to give your romance a boost and jump into my bed?" Yes it was the 21st Century and no, Misao had never been asked that question before.

"H-How will we know if this is going to work?" Misao stuttered out, her breath quickening as heat began to pool all through her body.

"We don't." His long experienced fingers had come up to tuck a few loose strands behind her ear. Aoshi decided she looked awfully cute with that red beanie on her head. "We'll have to wait till the morning after to see how we feel."

"Odds are against us."

"I'd say odds are in our favour." Misao tilted her head in slight confusion at his words. "Opposites attract after all."

"H-How do you know we are opposites?" Misao could smell his musky scent as he drew his lips closer to her own, they brushing ever so lightly against her own, but not connecting enough to initiate a full-blown kiss.

"You are short for one." She growled against him and felt empty when he pulled away, but her heartbeat still pounded when his larger hand clasped hers tighter and brought her pale slender hand towards his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly. Butterflies scattered in her stomach when Aoshi decided to nibble lightly on the tip of her index finger. It didn't take too long for Misao's decision to be made as deep lustful green orbs held her gaze. She couldn't help but beam a large smile over at him and continue down another street, their hands still joined.

"Now all I need is my sunset beaten path!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Misao laughed it off before noticing her own street and pulled on Aoshi's arm, dragging him in the direction of her apartment. "I don't live too far away, so you can jump into _my_ bed instead." Aoshi didn't resist at all and Misao lead the way down a path of uncertainties with a slightly battered heart and raging hormones. She was going to get some kind of romance, even if it weren't like Kaoru's novels. At least she'd gotten one thing better then all those books and that was gaining a sexy man _with_ a heartbeat.

**-------------------------------------------**

**The End…**


End file.
